walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Otto (Fear)
Troy Otto is a main character and a former antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. He is described as having a “wild temperament” and being “charismatic with a cruel streak", and is the youngest child of Jeremiah and Tracy and half-brother to Jake."Fear The Walking Dead season 3: new teaser trailer" 25 May 2017, Den of Geek, Dennis Publishing, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Described by AMC as having "embraced the violence of the apocalypse", with his "isolationist viewpoint" of being "intensely suspicious of outsiders" having allowed him to be "better-suited for leading in this new post-apocalyptic world"Troy Otto, played by Daniel Sharman AMC, Retrieved on 30 May 2017, after having a hateful mother and drunk negligent father. Personality The youngest son of Jeremiah Otto, Troy has embraced the violence of the Apocalypse. He would kill to protect his father, his family, and his people – and often does. Despite growing up in the same environment as his brother, he developed a wilder personality without the tempering that his brother’s education has given him. He is intensely suspicious of outsiders and more militant than his older brother. Troy has a dark side and while he presents as something of a psychopath and a sadist, he has an intense charisma that draws people to him. Troy’s isolationist viewpoint is more in line with his father’s beliefs, and that may make him better-suited to leading in this new post-apocalyptic world. It may also make him more popular among his father’s followers. In "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame", he thinks through killing Madison, and eventually withdraws the knife from her throat. This proves that he is not fully psychopathic and has a more humane side. His childhood is the main influence of his dark side and his killing instict, as a negligent father and hateful mother didn't provide him with love throughout his life. Even when she was dying, as he helped her, she still resented him. He is shown to be quite intelligent and quick thinking despite his lack of education. Pre-Apocalypse Troy, the youngest son of the Otto family, lives on Broke Jaw Ranch with his father Jeremiah and his half-brother Jake, the two having different mothers.Davis, Brandon (30 May 2017) "Meet Fear The Walking Dead's Most Interesting New Character" ComicBook, Valnet Inc, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 His family were founders of a survivalist organization preparing for the fall of democracy - "but didn’t anticipate the rise of the dead".Fletcher, Alex (3 April 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3 air date, new characters and images revealed" BT, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Unlike his half-brother, he was not educated. Post-Apocalypse "Season 3" "Eye of the Beholder" Troy is first seen when he enters a locked office where Madison and Alicia are being held. He offers them tea and seems hospitable, until he starts interrogating them. Madison explains to Troy that she’s looking for her son, Nick. Madison then demands to know where they’ve taken Travis. Troy avoids answering, but promises to let them go once he’s finished “processing” them. He shows particular interest in Madison. Troy joins his soldiers in the barrack bathroom, which is being used as a secret lab for Troy’s men to test Infected resurrection times. His men select people of varying body types, health and ethnic backgrounds, to determine such variations have any effect. Troy stares into the vacant eyes of a dead body, waiting for him to turn. The Infected reanimates and the soldiers settle their bets. In the storage room, Troy questions Travis about his connection to Madison, and his ethnicity. He’s impressed by Travis’ Maori “warrior” heritage. Travis tells Troy that Luciana is dying and requires immediate medical attention. Troy shrugs and declares that “everyone here dies", and orders Travis to sit. Troy takes notes in a journal as he watches Madison and Alicia sleep. Madison wakes up and asks Troy if Travis is dead. Troy still doesn’t answer. She tells Troy that she loves Travis’ life more than her own. Troy tells Madison that they’re getting ready to evacuate the depot. He offers to release Travis if she and Alicia travel home with him. They hear a gunshot outside. Troy runs out of the office and locks the door behind him. His men fire at Travis, Nick, Luciana, and Steven as they flee the barrack. The soldiers are gaining on them, so Travis tells Nick and Luciana to go on without him, and he stays behind. Steven is killed by Willy while Nick and Luciana escapes. Troy orders his men, who have captured Travis, to take him to the pit around the back of the compound. Troy returns to the office and Madison attacks him with the knife, but Troy knocks the weapon out of her hand. She grabs hold of a spoon and plunges it into his eye socket, nearly gouging his eye out. Madison tells Troy if he tries to break away he will lose his eye. Madison yells for Alicia to find Travis and a vehicle. Madison drags Troy outside, holding the spoon in his gouged eye, as armed soldiers surround them. Troy tells the soldiers to back off. Alicia hides in a truck as the soldiers pack for the impending evacuation from the base. Jake, Troy’s brother, arrives and urges Madison to release Troy. He acknowledges that Troy probably brought this on himself, but she’s surrounded and has no where to go. Madison releases Troy who lunges for her but is subdued by Jake who demands to know where Madison’s family is. Jake agrees to take her to her family and Troy admits that Travis is in the pit. Meanwhile, Troy brings Madison to the pit, where they find an exhausted Travis surrounded by brained Infected and covered in blood. He climbs out of the pit and attacks Troy, but is quickly restrained. Alicia is brought to Madison, followed by Nick and the Clark family reunites. Later, Jake offers to take Travis, Madison, Nick, Alicia and Luciana to his family’s ranch. It’s safe there, and Jake assures them that Troy will behave. Madison and Travis reject the offer. As the soldiers continue preparations for the evacuation, Jake finds Troy in one of the barracks and chastises him for killing innocent people. Troy insists he was conducting research and says that their father would understand. Jake informs Troy their father sent Troy here for a reason, “Cast one out to protect the many.” Suddenly, the infected Nick and Luciana encountered have emerged from the sewer and breached the barracks. The soldiers scramble to keep them back. The compound has been compromised, and chaos ensues. Madison and Nick fight the infected, while Travis and Alicia help Luciana into a helicopter. Troy arrives in a truck and urges Madison and Nick to hop on board. The helicopter takes off with Travis, Alicia, and Luciana while Madison and Nick depart in a truck with Troy. Troy tells Madison that they’re all going to the same destination. "The New Frontier" While driving, Troy blasts heavy metal music as he drives Madison and Nick to his father’s ranch. Madison keeps her guard up, still leery of Troy and his motives. Eventually the caravan pulls up to Broke Jaw Ranch. A guard tells Troy that Jake never arrived. Troy orders Madison and Nick to get out of the truck. He drives inside the gate, leaving Madison and Nick outside looking in. Nick refuses to stay at the ranch, but Madison reminds him that this is their best shot at medical treatment for Luciana. Troy’s father, Jeremiah Otto, introduces himself to Madison and Nick and orders the guard to let them in. Otto shows Madison and Nick around the ranch and explains that he initially started the camp to prepare for the fall of democracy. Madison is critical of Troy, but Otto defends his son’s behavior by stating that he was just carrying out his mission at the depot. Sensing Madison and Nick’s hostility, he points out that most people would be grateful to be at the ranch. Troy later appears, when Madison joyfully reunites with Alicia. She looks for Travis, then falls to her knees with grief upon realizing that Travis is dead. Troy predicts that Luciana will soon die and takes out his gun to put her down. Nick begs him not to shoot, but Troy explains it’s their policy to keep dying patients out of the infirmary in case they turn. Nick offers to be the one to kill Luciana and Troy hands him his gun. Nick then turns the gun on Troy and demands Luciana receive treatment. Otto intervenes and agrees to treat Luciana in the infirmary if Nick hands back the gun and provided she has a pulse. Nick complies and Luciana is taken to the infirmary. "TEOTWAWKI" Troy is lounging in Nick’s bed in the bunkhouse, where Madison finds him. He opens up to Madison and says that he picked her, not Nick, to join his community. Madison insists Nick will earn his keep, and orders Troy to make the bed before he leaves. Madison asks Jeremiah to protect her family from Troy and other hostile community members. She goes as far as threatening to expose Troy’s twisted experiments at the fuel depot. Otto refuses to tell people how to behave, but offers to teach her the culture of this ranch. He asks Jake to show her his video lectures. Jake sets Madison up to watch Otto’s old video tapes. He promises to protect her family from Troy. Madison tells Jake she wants to find whoever shot down the chopper. He understands her desire to know who killed Travis. Jake talks to Troy and orders him to stay away from the Clark family. He reminds Troy that he’s protecting him by hiding his psychopathic nature from others in the community. He gives his word to stay away from them and leaves. Troy invites Nick on a nighttime boar hunt. Nick agrees and climbs into Troy’s truck. The two of them hunt boar in the darkness of night with a group of fellow ranchers. Troy stalks Nick around a corner, but then Nick tackles Troy and holds a gun to his face. Troy dares Nick to shoot and guesses it would take him 87 minutes to turn. Disgusted, Nick asks Troy what’s wrong with him. “I just need to know why we spoil,” Troy explains. Nick shoots the ground next to Troy’s head and lets Troy go. Then, Troy tackles him. Nick grabs Troy’s “scientific” journal, rips up the pages and laughs hysterically. Troy declares that they can now be friends. Otto announces to the community that it’s been 36 hours since they dispatched a unit to investigate the chopper attack. He asks for volunteers to accompany Troy on a search mission to find their men. Madison volunteers. At mealtime, Madison sits next to Troy instead of eating with Nick and Alicia. She lays out a napkin on Troy’s lap. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Troy is shown helping the ranchers as they fight to put out the fire that recently burned. Jeremiah orders everyone to stop so they can save the water since Russell and Martha are already gone. In the morning, Madison leaves with Troy on his mission to find the missing team that went to investigate the downed chopper. Troy spots a herd on the side of the road and orders his team to kill the Infected. One of the militiamen argues that they should stick to their mission, but Madison agrees with Troy that the militia should takem out in case the horde makes it to the ranch. Troy’s team eliminates the Infected, giving Madison a chance to prove her fighting skills to Troy’s men. Troy’s team arrives at the helicopter crash site only to discover that whoever shot it down dragged it away. They find shells from a gun owned by Phil and deduce that Phil engaged the assailants before retreating to his outpost. Troy’s team drives to the outpost. On the way, Troy and Madison talk about those they lost. Madison confides that seeing the place where Travis died shook her. She wonders if Troy grieved for his mother after she died. Troy declares that dead people are dead. Troy’s group arrives at the outpost to find a pile of charred bodies. They discover Phil, partially scalped and babbling nonsensically as a crow pecks at his exposed brain. Horrified, Madison stabs Phil in the head, and insists they leave. Before the militiamen can move, a Native American man named Walker confronts them with his soldiers. Troy is furious at him for what he has done but Walker claims McCarthy deserved it as he killed two of his men the previous day and Troy counters that he and all the rest of his people will die as well. Walker orders Troy and the rest to drop their weapons and they comply once they realize they are surrounded by Walker's men. He then tells the group he will be taking all their weapons, their vehicles and their boots and that the time for justice has come and Troy and his people must abandon the ranch. Troy refuses and Walker threatens that he will feed them all to the crows (like McCarthy) if they do not leave. Troy’s group makes their way back toward the ranch without their shoes and weapons. Madison insists they take a break, but Troy orders his men to keep walking. When Madison challenges him, Troy pulls her aside and says she’s not his mother. Madison speculates that Troy’s mother must have hated him. As Troy reels from her words, Madison asks the team if they want to rest. Everyone raises their hands. Troy begrudgingly allows his militia to rest until dawn. Madison wakes up in the middle of the night to find Troy holding a knife to her neck. She urges him to be a better man. He relents and withdraws the knife. "Red Dirt" Troy and Madison's team arrive, who all have bloody feet from walking without shoes. Troy pushes on and walks in. Alicia and Nick give Madison water. Troy wants to talk privately with Jeremiah. Others want to hear about what happened. Mike Trimbol bursts out and says that a group of Native Americans slaughtered Phil McCarthy and the others from the outpost." Troy insists he stop yelling to everyone but he tells everyone, "If we stay, we die!" Jeremiah, Troy, Jake and Madison discuss a course of action. Troy is being scolded by Jeremiah for leading the group to a bad situation. Madison defends him. Troy insists they fight Walker, but Jeremiah refuses to go to war. Jake suggests they negotiate with Walker and points out that he beat Walker in court when Walker filed lawsuits in the past. Madison asks if they stole Walker’s land. Jeremiah maintains that the ranch was sold to his forebears. Nick heads into the basement where all of the supplies are. Troy cuts him off and asks about Luciana. Nick doesn't want him saying her name anymore. Two residents try to leave with supplies and Troy stops them, insisting they put the supplies back. They insist to have spoken with Jeremiah about it. Troy walks out, frustrated. Moments later, Vernon approaches Jeremiah and wants to have a word. He starts by recalling the long-lasting friendship and says his priority is his family and to protect them he will leave. Jeremiah encourages him to leave if that's what he wants. Troy asks if Mike is going, too, and Vernon yells, "My family's leaving Troy!" Jeremiah says men have kids and it turns them into women. Madison encourages him to provide a reason to stay and Jeremiah thinks he offered enough already. Troy charges toward the gate and insists they keep it closed. He tells Vernon to open the door. He refuses. Troy approaches and insists they can't leave with Ranch property. They have Ranch gas and supplies. Jake tries to stop him but they ultimately get into a fight. Jeremiah rushes in and punches Troy as a result and Madison breaks it up. The gate is opened and Vernon drives off with his family and his horses. In the armory, Troy preps weapons. Madison approaches him and asks if he is going after his family. He says he's not. Troy explains that all he ever had in his life was this place. Troy is struggling to accept how Mike and Vernon quit on this community, and he tells her Mike was his loyal childhood friend. Madison insists they were just doing what they thought best for the family and that she will help prevent any one else from leaving. Troy gathers a small militia in the pantry and charges them with defending the ranch, with Madison proudly looking on. At the gate, Troy is waiting. The pick-up truck and RV pull in. Madison reveals the dead bodies of Vernon and his family to the community. She gives a speech to the community, including a wish that her husband Travis could have made it here but the same people who killed him are the people who killed Vernon and his family. Nick isn't buying it. She insists there is nothing outside of Broke Jaw Ranch for these people and they have to fight for this land. Madison approaches Troy at the fence and confronts him about killing the Trimbols. Troy admits that he pursued them to confront Mike over abandoning him. He wanted Mike to look him directly in the eye and Madison realizes he didn't want to do that. Troy says, "He said some things and I did some things and it went bad." Madison reassures him he did what was right and they he is the survivor here. She says the only thing that matters is that Troy can control his rages, claiming he is integral to saving them from the fight that is coming. She hopes Troy is up to the task of protecting the Ranch from Walker. Troy says he is. Madison walks away from Troy, leaving him at the gate. "The Unveiling" Nick tries to train with Troy's militia, but he questions whether or not his mother gave him permission, belittling Nick's efforts. Nick is carrying the guilt of Travis' death and his sister missing, going on to say he needs an occupation. He also wants to protect the community from whoever killed the Trimbols. Troy hands him a gun. Troy talks to Madison after Jake returns with Ofelia as leverage, who Troy calls her "stupid", Madison says she is choosing the winning side. "She thinks he's gonna beat us," Madison says. She asks Troy to help rescue Alicia. Troy hesitates, preferring to see how Jake’s parley plays out. Madison points out that he owes her a favor for not turning the ranch against him, about murdering the Trimbols as leverage. Troy, Nick and several militia soldiers sneak into Black Hat headquarters and rescue Alicia. Troy grabs Alicia and silences her. The small group is trying to get her out of there. They didn't want to kill the Native American man who approached but he tries to flee so he doesn't hesitate to stab him in the head. Nick is watching from the distance and sees someone coming. He rushes in, instructing Madison to meet them down there with the truck. Nick attacks the man out of nowhere but ends up on the bottom of the fight with a knife in his face. Troy saves Nick's life by shooting the man in the head. A gunfight ensues as the group tries to escape, killing at least two more men. Madison picks up the rescue team with Alicia in a truck. Madison’s group returns to the ranch. Jake admonishes them for essentially declaring war on Walker’s nation. Troy admits that he killed four of their people. Madison admits that she convinced Troy to help save Alicia. Jake argues that it is not Madison's place to make calls. She accuses Jake of getting played by Walker. Jeremiah says this was Jake's show, and tells him she has to make a hard call someday. The next day, Jake is seen loading water into the truck. Troy takes one for himself. Troy insists Jake has a deathwish but Jake swears he plan to reason with him. "Brother, you leave I don't think you're coming back," Troy tells him, but Jake leaves anyway. Troy, along with Jeremiah, Madison and Jake question Ofelia, who claims that Walker kicked her out because he suspected her of helping Alicia escape. A guard takes her to the infirmary. Madison regrets letting Ofelia return to Walker, given her promise to Ofelia’s father that she would look after Ofelia. Troy orders his militia to guard the perimeter for the next 48 hours. "Children of Wrath" Troy is ordered by Jake to gather the remaining militia, but Troy is the only one left, since all of them are sick or dead. Madison suggests they recruit the ranchers but Jake tells her she doesn’t lead the ranch and storms out. Troy follows him out. Jake eventually agrees with Madison’s plan to fight and instructs Troy to arm anyone who isn’t sick. Alicia suggests they try to negotiate with Walker again, but Troy admits talk is cheep and they already gave them waters. Jake points out that they have no leverage to broker a deal. Alicia hatches a plan. Troy and a team of ranchers start a fire outside their place, The Nation rushes to extinguish the fire. Madison and Alicia hitch a wagon to her truck. Some of Walker's men spot the militia and begin gunning them down. Madison rushes back to the truck. Troy covers them and kills some of the Native Americans before leaping into the truck. The truck starts to pull away with Walker's trailer in tow. The next day, Troy, Madison and Alicia bring the reliquary back to the ranch. Walker follows with a host of soldiers. Troy tells Jeremiah they brought the reliquary, so Jake can make a deal, Jeremiah isn't happy about it. Nick asks if he is scared. Jeremiah tells him to be careful and he may not like his hospitality, but it is better than Walkers and walks away. At the gate, Troy is there when Madison meets with Walker and offers to return the relics in exchange for peace and ownership of the ranch. She gives him the skull of his father. He rejects her terms and gives the remains back. She tells Troy, Jake, Alicia, and Nick that they have until sundown the next day to clear out or die. Later at night, a gunshot is heard, Troy and Jake run to Jeremiah's house to find him dead, staged to look like a suicide by Madison and Nick, who is the one who killed him. Troy rushes to him, emotionally. He and Jake remove Jeremiah's body from the house. Madison, Alicia and Nick stand on the ranch's balcony where Jeremiah used to overlook the community. They watch Jake and Troy deliver Jeremiah's body to a coffin. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Troy has killed: * Mike Trimbol * Vernon Trimbol (Alive) * Kathy Trimbol (Alive) * Gretchen Trimbol (Alive) * Klah Jackson * At least 6 unnamed members of the Black Hat Reservation (Caused and Direct) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships Jeremiah Otto TBA Jake Otto TBA Madison Clark TBA Nicholas Clark TBA Alicia Clark TBA Travis Manawa TBA Qaletaqa Walker TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Eye of the Beholder" *"The New Frontier" *"TEOTWAWKI" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" Trivia * Troy is the first character in Fear The Walking Dead to renounce his antagonistic ways, and one of several characters in the entire The Walking Dead universe to do so. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Military